LOL Pretty Cure!
is the first Pretty Cure fanseries, created by OmegaPri. After about a year of losing interest in the season, the creator has brought it back as a remade version. The themes are (stages of) love, romance, emotions and idols. Plot list of episodes "Sweet admiration, gentle touch, rough passion. All of these things are connected by love."— Queen Ama. That's what she would say, before she gave up her feelings. Before her world's people lost their emotions. Before her world was changed into wasteland of people who only hate and/or grieve. Ama's arranged husband, Hassu, also known as the king of Opacité, was a man full of nothing but hatred. He was also a person who could never keep promises, and in the end, Hassu always got his way. Because she knew how mischievous her spouse was, Ama called for a fairy to retrieve the legendary warriors, also known as the Pretty Cure, in Herz Town due to that town being a place full of love. Rabitan, the only remaining fairy who was also rarely active, had a mission to go to earth and find 3 girls who would shatter the stone off of these transformation items that were originated by the queen's feelings. Ama also gave the fairy her pendant which previously contained the queen's feelings, but with half of it going to the destined warriors and the other to Hassu's group for his monsters, the locket was empty. It's use was to collect Queen Ama's sentiments from the Hisannas. With their sincere hearts of love, they must protect their planet for it not to be like her lost one. Once the Cures have collected enough of Ama's feelings, the girls will go and and save Opacité. "My heart won't stop rustling until the whole universe is dyed with affection! Although I'm curious and worried of the result, I'll keep moving forward! Koizumi Alisa, yoroshiku!" — Alisa's outro. Characters Pretty Cures * Alisa is a caring 13 year old who says to have no talent at all. She doesn't have anything in particular she desires, and she constantly insists on helping others rather than for herself. It's a habit for others to tease Alisa about being an introvert with little friends and attempting to fit in. However, her heart contains a lot of love for others even if they treat her wrong. Her alter ego is , who represents the touch with the lips as a sign of love. * Sayuri is a tall 14 year old who's interested in sports. She typically in the summer likes to go surfing, just like she did at her birthplace in Hawaii. Her parents still live together even though they're divorced, which makes the "strong" girl awkward. Similar to Alisa, Sayuri only had a few friends, while her best friend was the non-living sea. She can act as leader in tough situations. Her alter ego is , who represents the jewel a couple wear. * Nanase is a 13 year old singer who's famous all over Japan. Although it looks like she enjoys her current fame, the pop star is now distant from the people who she knew were sincere to her. She was a notable kid at her old school, but Nanase, who also goes by Nana, knew who her real friends were. Now everyone's watching her, and she feels lonely. Her alter ego is , who represents brief infatuation. Fairies * A fairy from La Clarté who becomes Alisa's partner. Rabitan acts concerned and overprotective towards Alisa due to the girl frequently changing her behavior everyday. * One of the inactive fairies from La Clarté who was resurrected when Sayuri's heart matched the original Pretty Cure. Sirène dislikes her partner's ruggedness and tries to make her more feminine. * Another inactive fairy from La Clarté who was resurrected once Nanase's heart matched the original Pretty Cure. Leon's attitude towards Nana is somewhat like a father-figure. The warriors nor the fairies know what happened in the star's past. Villains * The current lord of Opacité and the main antagonist. He aims to obliterate all love and other feelings in the universe, as well as turn life into something similar to a barren. * An apprentice to Hassu who appears to have the powers of a Legendary Warrior. Cure Sparrow's powers and strength are a lot different than the other Cures. When she was born, she was abandon, but it wasn't long until someone came around. She claims to be close to her leader. * "The most beautiful man that this entire universe has yet to see." Pseudo is a narcissist who pledged his allegiance to Hassu after the overlord saved him. Despite his looks, he's very much stronger than a few of his "allies" and enemies. * An apprentice to Hassu who actually desires love. Schatz never felt the feeling and is jealous of the ones who are cherished. Because of this, he wants to help his lord to obliterate affection. If he can't have love, no one can. * Hisannas are the monsters summoned by the villains, usually by Cure Sparrow. When they're not possessing something or someone, they are small broken hearts with mean faces. Minor Characters Items * The Love Comunes are the transformation devices originated by Ama's feelings. The device comes with cards. * This pendant once held all of the Queen's feelings. It's used as a container for collected feelings of Ama from a Hisanna after it's defeated. * The Dokkin Baton is a weapon used by the cures. The baton is able to separate, similar to two previous weapons in the Pretty Cure Franchise. Locations * The main setting and home of Alisa, Sayuri and Nanase. The town has an annual event called the Herz Festival. ** One of the middle schools in Herz Town that the main characters attend. ** Fleur D'irisation A flower shop owned by Alisa's mom. Upstairs is where the family lives. * Previously a place of affection and many other emotions. When Hassu became King, Queen Ama's and the citizens' feelings were taken away. Movies Trivia References Category:LOL Pretty Cure!